A Peace that Doesn't Exist
by FlashEye
Summary: A tragic look into the prom night of Jessica Stanley and her Savior.


_Mike Pov_

Anger. Jealousy. Hatred.

The words my head was screaming. I was angry at them, the Cullens. They had no reason to hate me so. Of course I liked Bella, she was someone honest, someone to count on. I liked the way when she smiled it hit the very centers of her eyes. I envied her for that. I liked the way, after only knowing you for a few minutes, you were like family. I liked all of her qualities, but that was just it. Just like.

But I loved someone.

I loved Jessica Stanley. And it felt like a stab in my chest every time I looked across the gym floor. Seeing her and him together. Her and Carter. Not a star quarterback, not extremely popular or good looking. Just a regular guy. That played a big part of it. He was nothing special, and yet she still choose him. Over me. I wanted her for myself.

She looked so gorgeous with her black gown against her light skin. Her beautiful sun kissed hair was held up by a sparkling tiara, the sparkle matched the light in her eyes.

I loved her, all of her.

Maybe the saddest part of it all was this: I would be graduating in less than a year, and yet here I am. At my junior prom, completely miserable. I'd had enough. I swallowed the remainder of my drink and pushed through the gym doors. Heading for the hotel.

_Jessica Pov_

The room was hot and the drink tasted sweet on my tongue. I greedily chugged the last gulps, perfectly content with Carter's arms around me. He seemed quick to refill the red plastic cup. Maybe a little to quick

I just wasn't paying attention. All I wanted was more booze, it had the magical abilities. The ones that helped you forget. Forget the way Mike looks at her, _Bella_. Forget my imperfections. Forget. That's all I wanted.

About three glasses later I felt a slight tug at the hem of my floor length gown. At the time I thought nothing of it. Before I knew it the couch seemed to swallow me up, the walls started to spin and the bright florescent lights blurred into a caramel colored abyss. But none of that mattered, with his arms around me and my endless supply of alcohol, party on.

But if I had been paying attention, I would of surely noticed the white residue lingering at the bottom of the cup.

_Mike Pov_

It was nearly 3am when I arrived at the hotel. Now I walked down the halls slowly, key in hand. Ignoring the giggles of other teenage couples, locked away in there rooms. Underwear and broken shoes, plastic cups and wrappers littered the checkered floor. After all it was prom night.

I tried to get into the spirit but I just couldn't get her out of my mind. The scene of Carter and his hands all over her made me sick to my stomach.

With a tired sigh I pushed open my door, pulled of my blazer and fell onto the bed.

_Jessica Pov_

My face was slick with perspiration, my dress was ripped and my face was against the floor. My lip was bloody and for some reason my jaw was swollen. My vision was blurry, the lights seemed too bright. And my head was full of bricks.

I quickly sat up, my back cracking in the process. Me wincing with the pain and the noise. I looked around, and then I saw him.

Carter was about five feet away from, sitting on the leather couch looking straight at me. A strange emotion coming across his features and he got up form the couch I was laying on, seemingly only minutes before. For some strange reason panic rose in my stomach. Something was wrong.

He knelt before me and roughly ran a finger from my cheek down my jaw. I winced in pain and pushed him away as he bright his face close to my, wanting a kiss. He seemed aggravated.

"You didn't seem to mind it before, princess," Carter said, smirking as he pushed me back. "Sit down and stay awhile."

For a minute my vision went completely black.

I had to leave. It took all the strength I had to push off my knees and stand up. My breathe held in my throat. It was then I became aware if the dull ache that was present between my legs and the rest of my body. It was then I realized what had happened. My eyes immediately started to water but I pushed it back. I would not cry in front of him. I would not show weakness.

"What did you do?" my voice rasped out, as I tired to straighten my self up.

"Aw princess, I think you can guess." he said cruelly as he placed my broken tiara firmly on my head, it must have fallen off. The once sparkling gems had lost their luster and the strong metal had become bent and crumpled.

"Why," I whispered, looking up at him.

"Why not?" he was extremely careful in avoiding my eyes.

Not that I'm complaining. I was afraid of what I might find there.

He was about to say something else, but just then a sharp pain ran up my spine and I screamed out in agony. His face shot up abruptly and he scrambled for the door. He quickly looked back at me for a fraction of a second, I saw something. Something like regret, very quickly though.

"Is that it, is that all I get Carter?" I screamed after him as he slammed the door to the hotel room shut.

The pain seemed to intensify as I stood, it was so bad I considered sitting down and resting. Right, like that was going to happen.

I slowly made my way to the door and fell into the hallway. I used the walls as support.. Wrappers and cups lay scattered around the floor, after all it was prom night.

The weight of tonight's events came crashing down on me and it suddenly felt hard to breathe.

"Help me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, over and over again. Maybe someone would save me.

That's when a door opened and he stepped into view.

_Mike Pov_

I couldn't believe my eyes.

Jessica was standing less than ten feet away from me, across the hall.

"Mike," she whispered somewhat relieved, somewhat urgent.

That's all she had to say before I made my way over to her and helped her into my room.

She looked like she had been in a car accident. Wisps of hair falling into her eyes, mascara making ashen trails down her cheeks. Her face was red from crying or something else, I'm not sure. But to me, she had never looked so beautiful.

That's when I noticed her clothing. Her dress was ripped and dirty . . . with blood?

Oh, Jesus.

Some things need no explanation.

Jessica had a sullen expression, her eyes were downcast in shame. Guilt.

Rage went from my face down to my feet. I grinded my teeth so I would yell. I ended up yelling anyway.

"Fucking Bastard! I'll kill him!" I screamed as I made my way to the door, my knuckles cracking.

"Mike, no!" Jessica pleaded with me as she took a light hold on my upper arm. I was about to shake her off but then she spoke.

"Just stay with me . ." she whispered as tears streamed down her face. She was almost on her knees.

"Stay with me."

I deliberated wither to go or to stay with her. I was leaning towards option one but then I stopped. My mind ran over what she had just been through. A lump formed in my throat at the thought of her getting hurt. And me not being there to protect her. Yes, I would stay.

"I'll stay," I whispered so softly I'm surprised she heard me. The corners of her swollen mouth turned up, in an attempt to smile.

Instead of answering she just took a few steps closer to me, our bodies were almost touching. I lightly placed my arms on her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes. Asking for permission, I didn't want to damage her anymore than she already was. She blinked slowly and I had my answer.

I lead her slowly towards the bed and placed her under the covers. I slipped in next to her and she reached out for me. I pulled her gently to my chest, she clung to me like a lost child to his mother. Her sobs were muffled in my neck and her tears made wet patches all over my chest and onto my skin. I stroked her hair to soothe her. I wouldn't of had it any other way.

Before long her sobs became a light snore and my own eyelids dropped with exhaustion.

At that moment I felt a strange sensation making waves throughout the deepest parts of my stomach. Many words flashed through my mind to name the feeling. The feeling of having the one thing in the world I cared about, safely in my reach, in my arms. After a bit it came to me, the name. Peace. A peace I had never realized.

A peace that before this moment, didn't exist.


End file.
